


Don't Act Like You're Dying

by radioaction



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Spoilers for episode 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaction/pseuds/radioaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem from Bunny's POV during the dramatic scene that broke our hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Act Like You're Dying

**Author's Note:**

> This is very old work.

Don't shut your eyes  
Don't say goodbye  
Theres still time, please stay  
Don't leave me please,  
Don't go away  
Don't smile at my tears  
Don't joke around to hide your fears  
Theres still thing we haven't tried  
I don't know what I'd do  
If you died  
Don't go towards the light  
Don't let me out of your sight  
Theres something I never said  
How can I say it  
If you're dead  
As I hold you in my arms  
I cant help but feel how fragile you are  
How many times have you kept me from harm  
Why do you feel so cold, when you've always been warm?  
Let me see you looking back at me  
Let me hold you, love you, you are all I need  
If you leave me right now, how can I go on  
I know why I feel so weak, it was you who made me strong  
I'm sorry...  
I'm so sorry..


End file.
